


Someday

by WishIWereATroubleMaker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, McHanzo Baby, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishIWereATroubleMaker/pseuds/WishIWereATroubleMaker
Summary: There are many difficult challenges that come with being a soldier, especially as you become older and older. Be it that it's more difficult to move around or your desire to settle down. Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada have been dreaming about "someday" since they've met. It's not until they come upon a little lady that makes them questions if someday can only stay a dream or turn into reality.





	Someday

Going into a battle was always difficult. 

Being young shined a light on the emotional challenges. At that age, you always feel as if you have so much to live for. Wasting your life away on a fight you were never one hundred percent sure you would win every day could turn your hair grey by thirty. Stress could plague you in many different forms and fashion. Nights were restless from nightmares of those you've had to mercilessly end, days were filled with tiring drills that carried on for hours upon hours until you could feel aches in between each and every single one of your bones. Once you enlist, the older recruits will choose to warn you to never get attached to anyone. You never know when they would be gone. 

As you get older yourself, you might often find yourself aching before drills even begin. After so many years of strain on your body, it might be difficult just to get up in the morning. You often become the captains and leaders that you had to listen as they warned you about the inevitability of death. Most people don't get the chance to retire from Overwatch. There's a select handful who successfully made it through their final days on the field only to move out into the country and finish off their life in peace. Ana is often the one to come to mind. Whenever McCree gets the chance to speak with her, he would ask why she decided it was her time to go. Every time she would simply tell him with a soft laugh, "When it's your time to settle down you'll know." She'll admit, it took her longer than most. 

For McCree, at least, being a part of a team always felt like some sort of crutch. From a young age, his longing for acceptance coupled with his charismatic nature made it easier for him to join a pack. However, as he got older he slowly began to realize the comforts that he can find with smaller groups. Sometimes he'd even prefer to be alone or with Hanzo. He was the one to blame for this. As his and Jesse's nights together got closer and their relationship grew stronger, McCree found himself slowing down. For once in his life he felt as if he could be quiet for a moment, even if it doesn't last as long as his partner would sometimes desire. Then again, Jesse liked to refer to himself as loud enough to keep things interesting. 

At this point, they were both settling into the discomfort of middle age. McCree's goatee began to grow grey around the edges. Hanzo's build wasn't as toned as it used to be. They both moved a bit slower than desired, finding themselves in sedentary positions rather than being out in the field more often than not. When they were out in the midst of the fight they would find themselves feeling the aftermath for days on end. Breaks were more frequent, often spent together in their now shared quarters huddled close beneath blankets and mumbling about this great "someday". Someday they were going to have a house to themselves, somewhere warm with lots of land. A big back yard that they could fit one of the inflatable swimming pools in during the summer. Someday they'd be allowed to have a dog, they've always talked about having a dog. A medium sized one that could fit both outside during the day and inside to cuddle at night. Someday… McCree wants to have a kid. Maybe a little one it possible, but he wasn't above adopting an older one if they really needed the home. All he knew was a kid would be nice. Anytime he would bring that up Hanzo would grow quiet. Instead of using words, his hands would gently run up and down Jesse's arm and hum occasionally. McCree always took that as a "Maybe Someday". 

On one of their missions, they were separated. Usually on this sort of ground the whole team would stick together. Separating only made it harder to reach the end goal, so when they were apart it was obvious this battle was going rougher than anticipated. What made things worse was the fact that civilians were still inhabiting the area. While some were fending off the opposing team, others were busy rushing these innocent people to safety. Cargo cars and ambulances alike were stationed along the battlegrounds to fill up with those being carted off in groups. It was hectic as always. McCree had taken to searching houses for anyone left behind or taken as hostage in these houses. His pistols were stuck in his hands, prepared for any stray enemy he may come across on his search. Already he's come across several families in locked bunkers and rooms, having to get them to leave. Some willingly and others by force. He had to make sure they were safe; any house is worth loosing if it means lives are spared. 

Through all the kicking and screaming, he would soon again be left to the ringing sounds of gun shots and cries of pain. From both sides the noises hit like a bullet in the chest, but by now Jesse's had to learn to move on from those. Even if his partner was out there, he had to trust that Hanzo could hold his own. Besides that, they make it a point before every mission to mutter their little "I love you" s. If either of them was to die in the field, they wanted the other to have those as their last words. Even if they were fighting among themselves. The pangs of worry would come and go as he would travel, having to force those out of his mind as he scurried about. Between covering civilians and leading them to safety, there was one solid sound that manage to stick out like a sore thumb amongst others out there. 

This one wasn't that of a grown man, not even a grown woman at that. The shrill cries rang through the walls. It was coming from inside one of the houses. Without even taking the time to knock, McCree took it upon himself to come in. The door was unlocked so no heroic-door-kicking was necessary. Once inside the screeching sound became louder and its source became more apparent. The house was practically empty. A portrait laid on the floor as if shoved off the wall to reveal a safe that was obviously empty. The fridge was even swung open to reveal the lack of food as if the family had left as quickly as physically possible with whatever they thought to grab. Alas, the loud sound revealed one important piece they didn't think to grab. 

Venturing further inside to one of the back rooms, Jesse could see an image he never wanted to. On the floor laid a woman, her body was limp and lifeless. It looked as if she had been left there for at least twenty-four hours. Despite this fact, her hand was stuck inside a toppled over bassinet. The source of the sound had been found. As quietly as possible, he got closer. Even the creaking of his boots on the wooden floors didn't seem to move the lady, her form continued to remain still on the floor which confirmed his growing suspicion. His breathing was stuck in his throat as he placed his guns back into their holsters. Right now, they were preoccupied with something much more important. His body seemed to shield whatever was in front of him as he pulled back the light sheets. Underneath revealed the source of the wails. A little red face with tears streaming down her cheeks. The infant was obviously scared, and for a short moment so was Jesse. 

This wasn't the type of situation he was trained for. Handling adults was one thing, but babies were another. Usually with this type of thing, Angela is right there and ready to take over in case anything happens. This time it was all on his hands. As cautiously as physically possible, he finally reached down to let his hands wrap around the baby. The covers fell away from her and allowed him a closer look at her black, curly locks and squished little pug nose. As she was removed from the warmth of the crib, reflexively her limbs began to curl into her body. Those were definitely not tears that were starting to bubble in his eyes. Just in case, he rubbed his eye against his shoulder the best he could. One arm took to cradling her against his chest while the other hand grasped through the blankets for a thicker one. The only ones that were there were thin linen, not suitable for keeping a child warm. In a last-minute effort to keep her warm, he pulled his sarape over his head and swaddled her in it messily. As he picked her back up, the cries began to soften into light sniffles. Shushing her softly, he ran his real hand across her soft cheek. That was the second time Jesse McCree had fallen in love in his entire life. 

Getting out of there was more difficult than getting in. He was now unarmed and shielding away a precious gem from any stray fires. His back hunched over the infant as he hurried across the lot. Other soldiers had already been motioning the patrons of the town on to the safe zone. The only option was to follow them, maybe someone there knew what to do. Because right now he definitely didn't. Once he arrived at the base, he frantically began searching for someone who knew what they were doing. If only Ana were here, she'd know what to do in this situation. Instead, his time was now reserved to sitting with an infant while waiting for the medical area to clear up. In the front area, he couldn't stop cooing over her. Even after having to change a fairly full diaper he was infatuated with the little lady. No one else got to hold her as he insisted she had "imprinted" on him like some sort of small animal. Then again, it wasn't that far off from the truth. As others around the base tried to pick her up she would begin to wail in agony at the concept, instead having the lingering pull towards Jesse.

Hours later, even if they felt like minute, frontline soldiers began piling in. Some old faces, some new faces, and of course one prettier than the rest. For once in his life, however, Jesse hadn't taken to acknowledging that pretty face. Instead he was found sitting against the medic ward cris-crossed legs, patiently cradling his sarape in his arms with this look on his face. It was one of those that Hanzo knew all too well. The somber eyes and gentle smile that usually came around four thirty in the morning when they would wake early for practice, the one that liked to sit there in silence and talk about the mystifying "someday". It was both a look he has come to cherish but also see as a waving red flag that should be feared. It was a look that he knew meant love, and nothing came between Jesse and what he loved. 

So, instead of fighting it at first, he chose to join his partner by the ward. Leaning against the wall there he could see into the bundle of fabric, noticing the gurgling and babbling being beneath it. Right now, she had one of her little hands snaked out to rest on Jesse's cheek as he talked to her. It was basically gibberish as far as Hanzo was concerned, if he was trying to make words he couldn't tell. "I can tell your busy." He teased from above, causing the other to break his trance for a short moment. The cowboy looked up, meeting the archer's line of sight with a dazed smile. "What gave it away?" He chuckled, scooting over for Hanzo to join him on the ground. Usually he would be above that, knowing it'd be a little more difficult to get up, but he lowered himself next to Jesse. Resting a cheek on his shoulder, he could get a closer look at the darling hidden in the mound of fabric. She was definitely doing better than when she was first found. Jesse bets she doesn't even know what's going on right now, that would be hell to tell her later in life. Right now, he was focused on keeping her from crying. Causing more stress on anyone stationed here was the last thing he'd want to do. "Are their parents inside...?" Hanzo decided to ask, only to receive a sigh and a shake of Jesse's head. Her tiny hand decided to grasp around the man's finger as he held her, which he gave it a small shake in return as he looked up at the archer. "I don't think she's got any parents right now, I'm afraid." He shook his head slowly, his expression seemed to be in pain as he looked down again. All Hanzo could think to do was nod. Falling into silence, the infant began to giggle and gurgle as if nothing was happening around her. He sometimes wished he could live that oblivious. 

"Angela's gonna see her, make sure she's taken care of. Not malnourished or anthin." Jesse added, cutting through that slight build tension. It helped slightly, causing Hanzo to nod. His own fingers decided to move in, pushing the small curls out of her face as she scrunched up her nose. "By how chubby her cheeks are, I wouldn't think she is." He softly chuckled, which transitioned into Jesse's warm short laugh. "Well, I wanna make sure, double check with a professional…" 

They sat there for what felt like ages, the nearly silent hums of contentment and gentle murmurs among themselves filled a majority of their conversation. It wasn't until Jesse had to take her back into the make-shift office that he actually got up (with a small push from Hanzo, of course). Wandering back, he knew he was going to have to let her go. Sitting and watching someone else hold her caused this strange paternal urge to kick in. It was almost as if he was jealous or protective over the fact that Angela had to hold the infant. Especially when she had to shift the child into positions that made her weep in discomfort. All he wanted to do was move her out of the way and take the baby out of here, but he fought that back. He knew all these checkups were for the greater good. In the end, they found that she was miraculously healthy. Sure, she was probably a little hungry and in need of a bath, but all around she was healthy. Angela suspected that the mother was a victim of murder in the first degree by the position she was found in, most likely by someone close to her instead of someone over enemy lines. That's why the baby had still been left behind. They couldn't pull themselves to kill a four-month old (guesstimated). She informed him that when the get back home she might be able to do some blood tests to find out her family history, that is if Jesse would let anyone else hold her again. 

Until then, someone had to take care of her. The candidates were obvious. So, after a quick run to the store once they arrived home, Hanzo and Jesse were set to take care of the infant. The purchases really showed what was going on in the cowboy's mind. If Angela were to of diagnosed him instead, she would've said he had a case of baby fever. It's just so difficult to not purchase unnecessary items for the most beautiful being on this earth. From onesies to diapers to bottles and formula, Jesse picked it all. He even chose to get her a proper blanket when they were out. Considering how the past few days had gone for the little one he feels as if he needs to compensate by making these next few days amazing. 

While McCree was busy with that, Hanzo just sort of followed along. He believed maybe, just maybe, this child could satisfy that ever present desire of Jesse's to adopt a child. Maybe the diapers would get to be too much. Maybe waking up every three hours to feed a screaming child would become too much. Maybe, just maybe, the responsibility of caring for an infant would cause Jesse to realize that this isn't the type of lifestyle for them. After years of having others roam their living space and causing a ruckus, maybe they could just settle for the silence of delayed domesticity. That's all Hanzo thought he wanted. As an introverted soul he always imagined retirement being easy living. It'd be a lot of rolling out of bed late (around eight in the morning, it'd be late for them) and lazily making breakfast for the both of them. Maybe they could travel without having to worry about work while reclining on a beach in the middle of nowhere. They had agreed on a dog, so he could simply add or subtract the pup from his mental image. Never has he tried placing a child in that scenario. The only point of reference Hanzo could really have is Genji, and that probably wasn't the best to base anything off of. To be frank, he was fine when he was really little. All he had to do was waddle around and keep up with Hanzo, that's it. He had his moments of being the most angelic little sweetheart you could ever meet, and he had those that made it seem as if one of hell's demons came up to just scream and cry for no apparent reason. Overall, though, Genji was an okay little kid. It was what happened when they got older that scared Hanzo. 

In the beginning, he was hoping he wouldn't have to see this infant grow up and become tainted by the world around them. He would rather stay back in the position of an uncle or even a grandfather rather than have a front row seat to what could possibly be the destruction of a child's innocent nature. Meanwhile Jesse was infatuated with the concept of watching this child grow up. Countless nights where he lied awake with her placed upon his gently beating chest, whispering about the greatness her future could entail. In his eyes, she wasn't waiting for corruption. Instead she was a blank slate for whatever the world had to offer her. She could be anything her little heart desired. A doctor or a soldier, maybe a teacher or even a dancer. The world was still her oyster, she didn't have to submit to one role just yet. When her beautiful brown eyes looked up at him, wide and in awe of everything, he knew that something great was in store for her. He just knew it. 

It took a couple weeks for Hanzo to properly warm up to the baby, the same goes for her with him. In the beginning of her time in the quarters she continued to stick to McCree like glue. She was fine with being laid down by herself, but if she was going to have to be held or carried by anyone else it had to be Jesse. There were moments when she was content to sit on her tummy and look at the archer, her little cheek rested against the mattress as she just stress with wide eyes as Hanzo did the same. Occasionally he'd earn a giggle his way, followed by a toothless grin that could warm the heart of the coldest man imaginable. Easily, Hanzo melted. More and more time was spent with him watching the baby, even if he wasn't allowed to hold her directly quiet yet. Her hand would grasp onto his finger easily as all three of them would lay together on the mattress almost as a rite of passage. He was one step closer to being the second favorite. 

The first time he held her was out of necessity. After days of Jesse staying out of commission for the sake of this child, he was finally called out. They were told there was a reason they were both put in charge of the baby instead of just McCree, Hanzo couldn't be the only one going through his shifts. So, it was only natural that he had to have his free time with the baby. It took him awhile to actually build up the nerve to try and pick her up. For an hour or so he took to just watching her as he typically would if Jesse had to take a shower or leave for whatever reason. She laid on her back and played with whatever little toy she could get her hands on. She was starting to enjoy anything that made sounds, so as long as he could hear some sort of faint music or rattling he knew she was alright. For a while he could just sit on the bed with his book, breaking his session of reading to look down at the bottom half of the bed to make sure she wasn't rolling closer to the edge or gotten her hands onto something that could hurt her. For a while she was fine. The occasional giggles and sneezes that rang through the room were a sure indicator of that. It wasn't until she got hungry that Hanzo had to worry. As if the grumble of her tummy was a vicious attack, her lip began to quiver before she unleashed those cries that rang through the room. 

This threw Hanzo into a short panic. Resting his novel on its front, he pushed himself off the bed to instead stand in front of it. His hands were shaky, they were almost as big as her entire body as he cautiously scooped her into them. Her cries continued to move in the room as she was adjusted to a firm cradle, wiggling in discomfort and hands grasping to the front of Hanzo's shirt. The hurried pace at which he walked didn't seem to calm his anxious breathing, if anything it made it heavier. All he knew was the quicker they got to the kitchen the quicker she would stop crying. Fumbling through the fridge for the pre-made bottles, his lone hand finally grasped ahold of one. He's watched Jesse do this plenty of times now, he was almost certain it couldn't be that hard. With the cap still over the top of it, he began to shake the bottle to mix whatever formula could have settled. His other arm bounced lightly as if that would help any. The voice he used was hushed as he continued to repeat the same few lines between faint shushes. "I'm working on it", "calm down", and "I'm right here" were the most used. Popping the lid's lid off, he began to adjust the infant in his grasp before offering the nipple of the bottle to her. It usually took her a second to realize it was there, he never knew when giving it to her it'd feel like forever for her to actually latch on. Once she did and the silence fell around the two, it was hard for Hanzo to not let out a happy sigh. 

Mindlessly, the two wandered the quarters. The only sounds were the faint suckling on the bottle and the soft padding of feet against the carpet. It was like calm after the storm. Hanzo just watched her comfortably begin to sink against his chest as she ate, both her tiny hands wrapped around his single one. "Oh, look how much you're eating. You're going to grow so big and strong if you keep that up, little one." He cooed softly, not even thinking about the light chuckle that passed his throat. There was a part of his mind that knew she couldn't understand what he was saying. To her all he was saying was in some foreign tongue, but there was the rest of his brain shouting in unison about how sweet she was. Her eyes were fluttered closed even, if she could understand she wasn't paying a bit of attention to anything but her milk. That didn't stop the gentle hums that continued to pass Hanzo's lips as he moved about the room, all of his attention was on her. 

After she let go of the now nearly empty bottle, Hanzo's hands grabbed ahold of a clean dishtowel to fling over his shoulder. Setting the tiny bit of milk to the side, his hands began to shift her carefully to rest her stomach against his chest and chin on his shoulder. She did give some gurgles of discomfort, but Hanzo simply shushed and pat her back. "I know, I know." He mumbled, a stubbly cheek resting against her chubby arm. From this angle he's able to properly get that prized baby smell that is so greatly cherished. His knees bounced a little bit with each pat against her back. As he listened closely, he could hear that small burp that passed her lips. With a bit of a laugh, he readjusted the infant back onto her back in his arm. "Good job." He chirped, free hand taking the rag off of his shoulder to dab the little bit of spit at her lips before tossing it onto the counter with the bottle. For once she seemed content with being held by someone other than Jesse. It made this giddy emotion begin to bubble up in his chest, he couldn't believe he had won this child over as she already has with him. Maybe now she can properly give her favorite a break every once in a while in favor of Hanzo, heaven knows McCree probably needs it. 

If he was being complete honest, he didn't want to put her down. He couldn't lie and say he didn't just stand in the darkness of the front room, swaying to nonexistent music with this tiny angel wrapped in his arms. All he did was weave through the little bit of furniture they had without taking his eyes off of her. The slight upturn of his lips refused to go away as his fingers gently brushed through her curls. With the softest voice imaginable, he continued to talk to her. It was mostly blurbs of nothing. Maybe it was about how chubby her cheeks were or how she wasn't always going to stay this little. He couldn't recall most of it. 

"You've still got a lot of life ahead of you and you don't even know it." He sighed gently. "All you know is what it's like to be small and squishy. You don't even know who I am." Finally, he took a seat against the lone loveseat, hand brushing the light skin of her cheek as he shifted her weight. "Maybe one day you will, but you may not like me as much when you're all grown up." He chuckled, eyelids heavy. "Then again, you may not know me at all. I hope that's not what happens." Silence began to fall as Hanzo began to drift off to sleep. It wasn't until he heard the creaking of the door that he jumped to attention, his free hand quickly guarding the infant in his arm. Blinking a few times, he could actually make out the silhouette. It was one he knew all too well of a cowboy hat and broad shoulders, causing him to relax once again. 

Wandering forward, McCree had this look on his face. It was one that spoke for itself and clearly expressed that he did something without Hanzo knowing or wanted Hanzo to do something he really wanted. At first he didn't acknowledge it, instead shunning Jesse for scaring him like that. "You're lucky my hands were full." To which he got a shrug as the cowboy plopped back into the seat next to him. "Any news?" He decided to ask, leaning against Jesse's body slightly as his arm rested behind his shoulder. 

With a soft sigh, Jesse spoke up. "Angela was able to finish the DNA test." He shook his head gently. "Dad was some kinda crook, the law caught up to him around a week ago. Furthers the suspicion on who offed the mom." Hanzo simply nodded as he let Jesse speak, only chiming in when he fell quiet. "What are they going to do with her? Is a family member picking her up?"

That's when the look came back onto his face, despite a bit softer and somber. "No one's comin' forward to take her. Been thinkin' of putting' her up for adoption or in foster care unless…" He trailed off, but Hanzo knew exactly what he was talking about. His brows furrowed together as the silence plagued the room in a thick sheet. It broke with him once again, "Jesse, we can't just-. This isn't something you can just jump into. It takes planning and-." Hanzo cut himself off, looking down in his arms. His heart ached in his chest, a wave of panic washed over him as he thought about being left with her. What if they can't provide her with the life she deserves? What if they mess up raising her? They've never had to do anything like this before, why start now? 

A strong yet gentle hand guided Hanzo's gaze back up to Jesse's. His eyebrows fell softly, he was scared. "I know, I know. It's crazy, but… but maybe it can be someday." Hanzo shook his head slowly. "We can't just drop everything." That's when McCree began to nod his head and quickly correct his partner, "I reckon we can." The confused expression wafted over the archer's face, still stuck in this limbo of disappointment and sorrow. A frantic smile stretched across Jesse's face, "We can- we can move out of this place. There's plenty of houses we can afford off the grid, maybe we can just get away. Nothin' is keepin' us here but ourselves." 

As if it was some sort of team effort, the infant's body began to curl into the warmth of Hanzo's chest. Her small fingers wrapped around the fabric of his shirt and clung there as if she actually could understand that she would have to leave. For a second, he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath in he could see the beach. The pure white sand and green-blue waves slowly crashing into the shore with white foam. The only thing disturbing the smooth texture of the land was the faint shapes of little paw prints and even littler footprints. Out in the water he could see the most gorgeous girl imaginable. Her short curls bounced as she ran through the low tides of the water, round eyes crinkling with each fit of laughter a much larger dog would put her in. The sound of a crinkling life jacket and heaving pants was the main indicator that the two were making their way up the coast. He could see her toothy smile, gapped in some places as she lost them. Her sweet voice beckoning him, "Papa, c'mon! You've been up here all day." 

Leaning against the man next to him, he could finally break his trance. He could look down in his arms and see the spitting image of the girl. His chest ached as he forced back tears, a gentle hand grazed over her head. The silence remained as he admired the infant before him, it was a moment of contemplation. He could see her. Never had he imagined her in this great someday before, but for some reason now he can. His voice creaked as he softly asked, "What's her name?" Jesse continued to just watch the two, his hand now moved to rub over Hanzo's bicep. His own to remained quiet as he answered, "Her name's Eliana." Hanzo hummed contently, a flat grin stretching across his lips as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. His thumb brushed over her cheek cautiously, he's made up his mind. 

"I think it's our time to settle down."

**Author's Note:**

> I just love babies so much, I especially love big scary men with babies. I ESPECIALLY especially love it when those big scary men are two of my favorite boys. I know this is all sort of garbage, but I wrote it so I thought I might as well toss it into the void.


End file.
